


Исполняя желания любимой

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Magic Fingers, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Иногда хочется добавить в устоявшиеся любовные отношения некую остринку. А Кирие решила не мелочиться и затащить к ним в постель острый, невероятно опасный клинок (хорошо ещё не буквально).Осторожно! Демоническая лапка в действии!
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)





	Исполняя желания любимой

Неро старается быть аккуратным, но это чертовски сложно, когда уши закладывает собственным стуком сердца. Только он не может позволить себе дать слабину и пропустить нервную дрожь — только не сейчас, когда у него в руках размякшая и полностью беззащитная Кирие.

Точнее — это его руки в ней.

Рука.

Чёрт.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! От одной только этой мысли дьявольская длань вспыхивает ярким светом и разогревается, будто за стеной их караулят полчища демонов. Но нет, это просто последний рыцарь в Фортуне слишком скованный в себе мальчишка, стесняющийся… этого. Ну, того, что сейчас происходит между ним и его возлюблённой.

— Неро… — приглушённо _простонала_ Кирие, прогнувшись в спине и уперевшись затылком ему в ключицу.

Это не был их первый раз (если бы они занялись _таким_ в первый раз, то парень, вероятно, просто умер бы, не выдержал взвалившейся на него ответственности), однако он переживал даже сильнее, чем в первый. Потому что одно неловкое движение, и когти с необычайной лёгкостью разорвут мягкую нежную плоть.

Когда он просто ласкал мягкую кожу той же груди, легонько царапая, даже не оставляя за собой красных полос, при этом нежная ладонь (мягче человеческой кожи) сдавливала чувствительную бусинку соска — это одно дело (просто небольшая перчинка в их постельную жизнь). Когда опасное орудие убийства, путаясь в мягких лобковых волосах, ласкает самое естество возлюбленной — это совершенно другое (прогулка по краю лезвия между крышами высоток прямо над пропастью с бушующей магмой)!

— Тебе х-хорошо? — голос предательски дрогнул, выдавая сковавшее его напряжение; Кирие сидела у него на коленях нагая, доверительно опрокинулись спиной на грудь и запрокинув голову назад, так что Неро видел, как мягкие щеки покрылись багряным румянцем, как пелена возбуждения сковала её теплые глаза, как пушистые ресницы задрожали, как ровные зубки прикусил полную губу в истоме, только всё это не успокаивало переживающего юношу.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы девушка смогла ответить, потому что Неро даже не подумал прекращать осторожно перебирать между чешуйчатыми пальцами горячую влажную плоть и оглаживать складки кожи, внимательно следя за когтями. Второй рукой он обнимал свою любимую поперёк живота, ненавязчиво удерживая и не давая свалиться или резко дернутся.

— Хорошо… п-потому что это ты, — Кирие чуть извернулась верхней частью корпуса и, обняв одной рукой любимого за шею, поцеловала в отчетливую линию подбородка чуть ниже левого уха.

Горячий, жадный поцелуй достиг не только огняной кожи парня, но и его распалённого сердца.

И у рыцаря едва ли не повалил пар из ушей. Его милая, любимая, прекрасная, добрая, просто лучшая Кирие (и за что только досталась такому как он?) приняла своего непутёвого младшего брата даже с грешно, бесовской сущностью и доверяла всю себя его разрушительной силе. Как же не отплатить всей любовью, способной уместиться в его, несмотря ни на что, человеческом сердце?

Юноша чуть нагнулся и принялся выцеловывать солёную от пота открытую шею невесты жадно и едва не рычал, подобно дикому зверю, или всё тому же пресловутому бесу. Рука, так старательно сдерживаемая, всё же задрожала, но не принесла боли, а лишь больше удовольствия: девушку совсем повело от ощущений. Чешуйки чувствовались очень твёрдыми и немного прохладными (не такими тёплыми, как человеческая кожа), а светящиеся прожилки были намного, намного горячее и особенно хорошо согревали лобковую область.

— Неро! — позвала она, ища самые нежные любимые губы, и Неро тут же подоспел с поцелуем.

Кирие никогда не была ледышкой в постели, хотя порою и стеснялась произносить некоторые вещи вслух (а уже как юноша стеснялся говорить о занятиях любовью, о сексе), но и яростной оторвой её было сложно назвать. Даже такая просьба — конечно же об этом его попросила девушка — была весьма неожиданной и не сразу уложилась в белесой голове. И то, что сейчас милая несдержанно подалась тазом навстречу дьявольской длани, было неожиданно — Неро едва успел схватить её второй рукой за бедро и тем самым остановить от опасного столкновения с когтями.

— Тише, — прошептал он и отстранил длань от промежности под разочарованный стон девушки, — давай на этом пока всё… с экспериментами? — поцеловал в щёку, извиняясь. — Лучше я тебя поцелую… снизу.

Кирие сначала немного хмуро посмотрела на возлюбленного, ведь мысли в голове были вязкими и медленными, как мёд, а потом смущённо простонала и кивнула, и Неро тут же поднял её на руку и бережно уложил на постель, привычно — уверенно — устраиваясь между ног. Это он уже умел.

И, раз Кирие хочет, _такому_ тоже научится.


End file.
